


Blood Candy

by Ischa



Series: The B-series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Albus has doubts, Mirveta is hissing a lot and Scorpius is wooing.</p><p>
  <i>“Are you trying to woo him?” Mirveta asks from the big chair she curled up in. It's the one they stole from the common room.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Aren't we past that already?” Scorpius wants to know, sitting down on the floor his legs close to his chest. He puts his head on his knees and closes his eyes. “I think we are,” he adds softly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Candy

**Title:** Blood Candy  
**Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus/OFC  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** In which Albus has doubts, Mirveta is hissing a lot and Scorpius is wooing.  
_“Are you trying to woo him?” Mirveta asks from the big chair she curled up in. It's the one they stole from the common room._  
“Aren't we past that already?” Scorpius wants to know, sitting down on the floor his legs close to his chest. He puts his head on his knees and closes his eyes. “I think we are,” he adds softly.  
**Warning(s):** weird, maybe disturbing imaginary, threesome  
**Author’s Notes:** This is the last part of a three-part-series called 'The B-series'. Set right after 'Blood Orange'.  
**Word Count:** 2.077  
**Beta:** sabinaluvsrydon  
**Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~+~  
“I think she doesn’t do anything drastic, because we only have one year left,” Albus says. Mirveta looks up from the drawing she’s working on.

“She could give us detention, I suppose,”

“Right,” Scorpius throws in. Mirveta raises an eyebrow. “She probably thinks we’d have an orgy or something…” he smiles wickedly. Albus closes his eyes. Mirveta hisses. It’s not like he didn’t think about it. But things are a bit more complicated than that.

“Do you know anything about snake-demons?” she asks, casually.

“Not much. You guys are a secretive bunch,” he admits. Scorpius sits up to be able to look at her. Her green eyes are sparkling with something, Albus isn’t sure with what or if he wants to know.

“We eat our mates,” she says. He stares at her and Albus bursts out laughing.

“Oh fuck you!” Scorpius answers, but he’s laughing as well.

“Your face looked so priceless,” Albus says and Mirveta nods.

~+~  
“The scary thing is,” she says later, they are curled up on the bed, “that he would’ve done it anyway.”

“He wants you,” Albus says.

“Everyone wants me. It’s a curse.” She runs a finger down his arm and then follows it with her tongue a second later. He ignores it as best as he can. It’s disturbing. “I would, I think, with him,” she whispers. “I know you would too.”

He shoves her gently away. Sometimes this is all too much. Just, too much. How she knows him, and all of his secrets. She rolls on her back and exhales slowly.

“We’re pretty messed up,” he states. She laughs.

“It’s not that bad. Really. I just…”

“Can’t control yourself sometimes?” he asks.

She huffs. “Yeah, like everybody.”

He strokes her bare arm and she lets him.

~+~  
“Things are pretty messed up,” Scorpius states over breakfast.

“Things are always pretty messed up,” Mirveta answers.

“More than usual. I mean, I like that all the first years are terrified when they see me, but it’s kind of disturbing to see them like this when Albus walks around a corner,” he bites into his orange and licks his fingers. There is a wide space around the table where no one sits. The Slytherins are giving them, maybe Albus, maybe Scorpius, nasty looks. Albus asks himself if maybe things will escalate one of these days. “He’s a Potter after all,” he adds.

“As if all the Potters were so good and holy…”Albus says.

Scorpius gives him a look. “You kind of don’t count,” he answers after a brief silence and Mirveta laughs.

“Oh god, we are so screwed,” she says and doesn’t elaborate. Albus thinks she doesn't really need to. She hands Albus a roll and he looks at it. No butter, but something red that looks a bit like fresh blood. He takes it anyway. She never does anything to hurt him. He always does that himself. She nudges his ribs gently and he smiles at her.

“We could take everyone,” Albus says.

“I actually don’t want to have to hex our classmates,” Mirveta answers reasonably. For all that feral nature that sometimes shows through, she’s the reasonable one.

“I don’t think it would do anyone any good,” Scorpius throws in. Albus sighs.

“I only mean that we could. Not that we should. And maybe they could just… I don’t know, deal with it and let it be.” He bites into his roll, and it tastes like blood candy. “Thanks,” he says, smiling at her.

“You looked like you needed it.” She shrugs.

Scorpius keeps silent.

~+~  
“I kind of hate when everyone is pretending,” Scorpius says with a deep sigh. Albus is stroking his nape with one finger – running down the blue lines under rice paper skin that is really soft to the touch - and Mirveta nudges his ankle with her toe.

“It’s how things are,” Mirveta says. She’s hissing a bit, moving around like a snake on a warm day. Kind of content, kind of restless. Albus knows that feeling all too well.

“My dad does that right now,” Scorpius admits, closing his eyes and leaning into Albus’ touch.

“Because of me or because of Albus?” she wants to know.

“Albus. He isn’t…he doesn’t hate the Potters, per se, but he kind of doesn’t like them either. History, and all that. He pretends he doesn’t care, but I know he does.”

“That will not keep you away, will it?” Albus asks softly. Scorpius jerks around – a few strands of his light hair that were tangled in Albus fingers catch, but he doesn’t seem to mind – to look at Albus.

“I’m not him, I’m me and I don’t care _or_ pretend.” He closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. His lips tremble and Albus just reaches out and touches them. Runs his fingers from one end to the other and back.

“I’m sorry,” Albus whispers and snatches his hand back. It’s like they tear down all boundaries that there are, piece by piece. Scorpius keeps silent. He sits down again, his back to the bed, leaning against the frame. A silent invitation. Mirveta puts her head in Scorpius lap and he begins to pet her hair. Albus breaths out and in again, the soft, light hair around Scorpius’ neck moves with it and then he begins to pet Scorpius as well.

They are rare snakes in the sun.

~+~  
“Sometimes I’m not too sure it was clever to let him in,” Albus confesses. Mirveta doesn’t look up from the drawing she’s working on. One of Scorpius’ sleeping face. She sketched it yesterday as Scorpius fell asleep on the floor while Albus was reading out loud.

“For your sake or his?”

“For ours,” he answers.

“It possibly wasn’t. But we were kind of missing something, we just didn’t know what. And you found it,” she smiles when he looks at her. “Besides, he never was normal to begin with. He just pretends to be, better than us…” she shrugs.

“He would yell at you for that,” he says laughing.

“I love his uncontrollable Malfoy-temper,” she answers softly and it’s the first time she uses the l-word at all. He gets up to sit beside her on the floor. “He needs us too,” she adds after a long stretch of silence. He nods. He knows as much.

~+~  
“Here,” Scorpius says, handing a red lollipop over. Albus takes it. It's a reflex by now, he takes everything Mirveta or Scorpius hand him over.

“Thanks...”

“It's your favourite I hear,” Scorpius shrugs.

“Are you trying to woo him?” Mirveta asks from the big chair she curled up in. It's the one they stole from the common room.

“Aren't we past that already?” Scorpius wants to know, sitting down on the floor his legs close to his chest. He puts his head on his knees and closes his eyes. “I think we are,” he adds softly. Albus has no idea what he can say to that or what he is suppose to say or to feel. He looks helplessly to Mirveta. She bites her bottom lip and looks as helpless as he does. There is silence, and then more silence. “So that's how it sounds like when no one disagrees with you.”

Fuck, Albus thinks, because that's exactly how it sounds like when no one disagrees with you. He knows he should. Albus has no idea when he fell for Scorpius. He really doesn't know, maybe between the staring and the fantasies and Scorpius being real and solid under his fingertips. Maybe between Scorpius letting him watch, petting Mirveta's hair, licking her fingers. Mirveta hisses and they both look at her. Her lip is bleeding.

“Hey, it's okay,” Scorpius says, but he doesn't get up to go over to her.

She nods. “It's not,” she answers, licking the blood away. It's red, like the candy Albus likes to eat.

And maybe this is the moment when everything they tried to do (without knowing, without meaning to, but still pushing forward) becomes real and it's big and scary. Like burning all bridges. He closes his eyes so that he doesn't have to look at her anymore. He remembers the day she sat down next to him. A cold winter day, just after Christmas and he was feeling… odd and out of place, because he realised that he was different, not by much, but enough so it made a difference. Just slightly off somehow. Just a few inches to the wrong side (whatever that meant).

She sat down and didn't say a word and they were just staring at the frozen over lake. After an hour (or more) she got up and looked down at him. She said her name was Mirveta and he said he was Albus and she smiled. Without telling him that she already knew (because everyone does). The first time she licked him was a few days later (and they didn't see each other between the first time and this event), she grabbed his hand and licked, they were in a hallway with people passing by. She told him he was feeling sad and he tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't because it was the truth.

~+~  
Scorpius is sitting at their table at breakfast like nothing ever happened. The truth is nothing happened, except that someone addressed what they are doing. It shouldn't surprise Albus that it was Scorpius, after all he told them himself that he is an attention-whore.

“Here,” he says, as Albus sits down. Albus takes the plastic bag with the small red sweets and sits down. He raises an eyebrow in question. “I'm wooing you,” Scorpius clarifies. Albus bursts out laughing. He can't help it. “If that's how it needs to be, than that's how it needs to be,” he adds unimpressed, ignoring Albus laugher. He undoes his tie and opens his shirt so that his collar is exposed. There is a thick pale blue vein running from his neck to his collar bone and further down. Albus is transfixed.

“One of these days the headmistress is going to cast us all out,” Mirveta says from above, but she’s smiling.

“I don't care, I have money,” Scorpius answers. “Besides I'm wooing here.”

“Yeah?” she asks, a glint in her eyes. Something amused and hungry.

“Yeah,” he answers, holding out his wrist. “Tell me what I taste like.” It's not a question and Albus looks from the pale wrist to Mirveta's face and back. They are in the hall where everyone has breakfast and Scorpius makes a public gesture. Fuck, he thinks.

“Fuck, you are...seriously crazy,” Albus whispers. It seems like a good idea to whisper.

“No, just a bit off, just a few inches...” he trails off.

“...to the wrong side,” Albus finishes and Scorpius nods. He's still holding out his wrist to Mirveta. “Are you afraid?” he wants to know.

“Yes, I am,” she admits, but she grabs his wrist anyway and kisses it briefly before she licks it. “Curiosity,” she says, “hunger, need...love,” the last word is just a whisper. It's not like she didn't know. It's not like _they_ didn't know. He jerks her down. Albus can see the surprise on her face as she falls against him.

“We need to do this right,” he says quietly before his lips touch hers. It's deadly quiet in the hall.

“That was kind of scandalous,” Albus tells him as they come up for air. He pops a candy in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

“Make it even more so,” Mirveta says, softly. Her lips red and a bit swollen. He raises an eyebrow. Scorpius doesn't ask, just grabs Albus by the shirt and pulls him close.

“You can say no, now,” he says, but he knows that Albus won't. Albus knows that as well, he laughs and Scorpius' fingers tangle in the too long hair in his nape.

Albus' first kiss with Scorpius tastes like blood candy.

~end~


End file.
